Cats & Dogs 3: Mr Tinkles Returns
by seniorcopycat
Summary: In the third installment of the series while chasing down the escaped Mr. Tinkles, Diggs, Catherine and the others accidently cause an important flash drive to fall into the hands of a normal teen who manages to discover their secret. Now in order to stop Tinkles as well as protect the flash drive and the boy, the team must go underground and team up with the boy to save the world.
1. Prologue

**Cats & Dogs 3: Mr. Tinkles Returns**

**Chapter 1**

For as long as anyone can remember, cats and dogs have been at war with each other. With the cats trying to take over the world and take revenge on all dogs as well as all humans and the dogs using super-secret super spy tactics to stop them in their tracks. The war was basically one big game of chess to the cats and the dogs and their human owners had absolutely no idea what was going on between them all.

Eventually two organizations, D.O.G. and M.E.O.W.S. were forced to work together in order to stop a particularly dangerous cat named Kitty Galore but while they were busy stopping her the most dangerous cat alive, Mr. Tinkles and his henchcat Calico escaped and a team comprised of Diggs the German Sheppard, Catherine the Russian Blue Cat, Seamus the Pigeon and Butch the Anatolian Shepherd has been assigned with stopping and capturing Tinkles at all costs and for three straight years they have been chasing him with no luck… until now that is.

* * *

**Yes, it is a short chapter, but this is just for those who have not seen the movies or have forgotten some parts of them. The next few chapters will be longer, or at least I'll try to.**


	2. Flash Drive

**Chapter 2**

At a construction site near the edge of San Francisco as well as near the docks, everything looked peaceful at first glance. The moon was shining overhead, everyone had already left to be with their loved ones and the only sounds that could be heard was from the waves brushing up against the walls of the docks over and over.

On the metal girders near the waters several shadowy figures were running all over them at a fast pace. They each appeared to be four-limbed, furry and almost canine and feline shaped. When the moonlight finally shines on the giant metal girder structure two animals, a German Sheppard dog and a white and fluffy Persian cat were facing each other down on opposite sides of the girder they were both standing on. Both were wearing black and shiny collars.

Both of them stared each other down, kind of like how cowboys did in the those old western movies back in the day. Both begin to slowly creep toward each other and attack when suddenly… the cat spoke.

"Look! A shooting star!" The cat exclaimed, turning and pointing to the horizon. The dog turned in that direction.

A pigeon then popped up and started looking around. "Where? Where? I want to see it!" he said rather loudly.

"Sheamus!" A voice sounding like a girl hissed.

"Get down here!" A grumpy voice added.

"Aw, but I want to see the shooting star!" The bird known as Seamus whined.

"Got you!" The cat smirked, as he suddenly took out a punching glove extending device which immediately extended and knocked the dog back. "Ha-ha! Idiotic canine! You feel for the oldest trick in the book! Cats rule! Hahaha!"

As the cat ran off down the girders, the shook his head and picked himself up. Then he spoke. "Hey you, get back here!" he cried. The dog's name was Diggs, the dog that was a part of the team assigned to capture and defeat Mr. Tinkles AKA The cat that just knocked him down.

"Come on guys, let's go!" he called as he began to run down the girder. Three more animals a Russian Blue Cat, a Pigeon and a Anatolian Shepherd began to run down the girders below him.

"Try and stay focused Diggs!" The Anatolian Shepherd known as Butch told him. "And whatever you do don't let Tinkles or the drive out of your sight!"

"Right! Uh… remind me why again?" Diggs asked. "I mean we have been staking this place out for a about an hour so it's easy to forget."

Catherine sighed loudly. "The drive. As in the flash drive? We've been tracking it and Tinkles for weeks. Remember?" she inquired. "Just twenty-four hours ago Tinkles stole a bunch of computer codes from all those different agencies, including MEOWS, and _we_ have been assigned to get it back and bring Tinkles in!"

"Even _I_ knew that, and I have the brain the size of a _grape!_ Or a raisin, either a small grape or a big raisin… or is it the other way…" Seamus began before flying beck first into a girder in front of them. He groaned as he slid down it.

"Well not anymore! This time Tinkles is getting put away for good! Collar; grappling hook!" Butch ordered, his collar then shoot out a grappling hook that attached itself to the girder Diggs was chasing Tinkles down, followed by Catherine. Both of them zoomed upward to join Diggs in the chase. Shamus flew after them, albeit a bit dazed.

"Wait, for me!" Seamus called out.

All four of them then converge on the girder and resume chasing Tinkles down the girder and pretty much all over the soon to be complete building the construction crew was building at the moment. Eventually Tinkles stopped in front of a girder that had gotten in his way. Diggs and his team stopped just behind him.

"It's over Tinkles!" Butch declared. "No more running!"

"So it would seem…" Tinkles mused as he stepped back toward the girder, while it looked like he was trapped the evil look in his yellow eye suggested that he was still planning something.

"Hand over the drive!" Catherine demanded.

"Drive? What drive? Oh! You mean _this_ drive?" Mr. Tinkles asked, as he held up the flash drive in his paw.

"Yeah! That one! How'd you guess? Are you psychic?" Seamus inquired, intrigued. "Quick! What number am I thinking of?"

"Shamus!" Everyone told him, looking obviously annoyed.

"Ok, ok… just so you know… I was thinking of _ten_." The pigeon admitted.

"Enough talk Tinkles just give us the drive and I won't have to turn you into a nice throw rug!" Diggs threatened the white Persian cat.

"Hmm… how about… No?" Tinkles said as a grappling hook suddenly shot out of his own collar, attached to a girder high above them and pulled him upward. Everyone watched as he was pulled up.

"Aw, come on! Even _he's_ got a fancy collar?" Diggs stated, dismayed. "I thought only _we_ had those!"

"We do, but he just stole one." Butch said, as he used his grappling hook to pull him upward and after Tinkles.

"Not surprising really. No come on, if we don't catch him now we'll lose him… again." Catherine told Diggs as she prepared her own grappling hook. She seemed to smile at him. "See you up there."

Diggs watched as Catherine pulled herself upward, with Shamus flying close behind and panting heavily as he does so.

"Just so you know… I'm extending my regulated exercise time," he said. "So if I pass on the way there… find me an energy drink…"

"Alright, but let's make this quick." Diggs told him, as he prepared his own collar. "If I'm not in my doghouse soon Shane's gonna start to suspect something."

Digg's collar then pulled up towards the girder along with the others.

Speaking of humans, unknown to any of the five animals, a young seventeen year old human teen was hanging around nearby the construction site driving around a remote controlled car around a semi wide open space.

His name was Kenny Hopper. He had shaggy brown hair, complete with green eyes, pale skin and a skinny build, which he hid behind baggy clothing such as his large green trench coat and baggy black pants.

As he continued to drive his car around, just minding his own business he coughed a bit every few minutes before placing his inhaler in his mouth and pressing the button, allowing him to breath.

Kenny sighed. "I _hate_ asthma…" he mumbled as he pressed several buttons on his controller which caused the car to drive around and around in circles until it begins to drive straight for a little ramp. As soon as it rode over it, the car leapt into the air and landed safely back on the ground below.

"Sweet!" Kenny smiled. "By tomorrow I'm gonna have some slick moves to show the others at the big race tomorrow!"

Just then the car then hit a wee pebble in the middle of the ground and tipped right over as if it was blown over by a gust of wind.

Kenny's face fell. "Or not…" he said, although he quickly managed to regain his peaceful smile. "Oh well, I'll try again then…"

While Kenny continued practicing with his remote control car, the agents of D.O.G. and M.E.O.W.S. were all chasing Tinkles on the girders above him. As they started to gain on him Butch nodded to the others which they all immediately understood.

Catherine then used her grappling hook to move to another girder and Diggs and Seamus also did the same thing. Eventually they all stood on different girders, both above and below and all around Mr. Tinkles, effectively boxing him in so no matter which girder he hopped to next he'd always run into them.

"Oh, curses!" Mr. Tinkles grumbled.

"Show's over Mr. Tinkles!" Butch stated firmly. "You're going back to your cell whether you like it or not!"

"Oh but the show must go on Butch!" Tinkles told him evilly. "And you have no idea what I have planned for all you fleabags and your precious humans with these here codes!"

Tinkles held the drive with all the codes in his paw as if he was presenting a trophy for all to see.

"Not if _we_ have anything to say about to you over grown power puff!" Diggs said, preparing to strike.

"Oh? And just how are _you_ gonna stop me, I mean you've been trying and _failing_ to catch me for three straight years, what makes _now_ any different?" Tinkles questioned, smugly.

"This!" Catherine exclaimed. "NOW!"

Diggs, Catherine and Butch all leapt from their respective girders, as well as Seamus, and headed straight for Tinkles.

"Da, da, da, dat, da, da!" Seamus cried, dramatically.

Tinkles face fell as they began to near him. "Oh dear…" he muttered before all four them land on top of him in a dog pile like fashion, wrestling to keep him restrained. All their cries were now pretty much muffled now.

"Get off of me!"

"Not gonna happen Tinkles!"

"Hey whose paw is that?"

"Sorry!"

"Hey guys, what are those sticking out of your…"

"SEAMUS!"

Tinkles then popped his head out of the pile as well as the paw that he held the drive in. "Hey! Careful! You're gonna make me…" The evil cat began before all their squirming causes him to pretty drop the drive. "NO!"

They watched as the drive fell several stories to the bottom, bouncing off various metal crates and heavy duty machinery until it landed somewhere at the bottom, which made their ears twitch when they hear it hit the ground.

"Uh… oops." Diggs said, meekly.

"Oh _great!_ Now the codes have destroyed! Now I'll have start _all over again_." Tinkles said, extremely annoyed and dismayed. "Thanks for ruining everything you guys."

"Oh your welcome!" Shamus said, oblivious to his sarcasm. "Glad we could be of help!"

Tinkles then used the punching glove feature on his collar and knocked them all off of him and across the girder.

"Well that was fun and all but I'm afraid I must be going." Tinkles told him. "Because _now_ I have to think of an entirely _new_ plan since _someone_ destroyed it. Thanks again, by the way. CALICO!"

The sound of an airship was heard from above them, everyone looked up and saw a little cat sized airship drop slowly down towards them while still hovering in mid-air thanks to its propulsion engines. It was currently being driven by Tinkles Calico henchcat; Calico himself.

"Hi everyone! Pretty good huh? I can't wait till I get my pilot's license!" Calico said, happily. Clearly enjoying flying and piloting the aircraft.

"Enough with the chit-chat already! Just fly you nincompoop!" Tinkles snapped at Calico as he hopped on board the aircraft. "You haven't seen the last of me! Do you hear? You haven't seen the last of me!"

The aircraft then took off into the night sky before any of them could do anything about it, much to Diggs' frustration.

"You know… I'm thinking we haven't seen the last of him." Seamus mused. "Huh? You know what I'm saying?"

"Gah! Got away again!" Diggs exclaimed, annoyed.

"Don't worry rookie, we'll get him next time." Butch assured.

"Yeah, that's what you said last time…" Diggs muttered.

"And I mean it this time, so don't worry." Butch stated. "Lou's probably not gonna be too happy about this though..."

"Hey, didn't you say something about making it to your dog house before Shane?" Catherine asked Diggs.

"Oh right! Quick, what time is it?" Diggs asked, in a hurry.

"Uh… 9:15." Butch answered.

"Aw man! Shane is gonna kill me!" Diggs said, dismayed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll think of _someway _of winning him over." Catherine told him, comfortingly.

"Yeah, if I'm lucky." Diggs said, depressed. "You know this is the third time I've made a disappearing act on Shane and his family, it's really starting to look suspicious for him. Man… this whole secret agent is harder than I thought."

"You get used to it. In the meantime, hit the showers and head home, all of you." Butch told him.

"If I _have_ a home by the end of the night…" Diggs muttered as he began to leave.

"Well if that happens you can always stay with _me_, I mean I know it's small and all by I think my land lord is more opening to having pets now, you know?" Seamus said. The others just ignored him and moved on.

Meanwhile, while they were leaving Kenny was still driving his remote controlled car all over the place, completely unaware of the battle that occurred above him. At first it appeared that he had control over the car until his asthma causes him to make the car swerve around all over the place before zooming closer to the construction zone.

"Darn it! Man that thing had better not be broken again..." Kenny told himself before he raced over to find his car.

When he finally reached it, he noticed something was in front of its wheels, blocking it's path, it was Tinkles' flash drive, the very same one he dropped earlier. He bent down and picked it up before inspecting it. The shadows from girders making up the bare and unfinished building loom over him.

"What's _this_ thing? And how'd it get _here_?" he wondered. He then looked at his watch. "Oh no! My curfew! It's almost 9:30! I'd better get home quick or Mom and Walter are gonna kill me!"

Kenny picked up his car and ran off to where he had parked a long green skateboard nearby. He hopped on the skateboard and began skating off into the night with his car and newly acquired flash drive in tow.


	3. Kenny's Home

**Chapter 3**

Later, Kenny arrived back at his house which was a two story, modest looking house in the middle of what appeared to be the suburbs. He parked his skateboard near the front door of the house before using his house key to open the door and step inside.

"Hello? Mom? Walter? I'm back!" Kenny called out as he stepped further into the house, which had a wooden floor, a kitchen to his right that had two ways in and a living room to his left. As he stepped further into the house he saw his mother, a thirty-nine year old woman named Theresa, as well as his African-American step-father Walter Shade sitting on the couch in the living room.

His mother had long blond hair and green eyes, like him and was dressed as a reporter. While Walter was bald, had brown eyes and was very muscular and dressed like a cop.

"Oh hi Kenny!" His mother said warmly.

"Right on time I see." Walter remarked.

"Yeah, how about that?" Kenny smirked.

"Did you get enough practice done?" Theresa asked.

"Sure did, I can't wait for the big race!" Kenny said, a bit excited.

"Just be careful alright?" Walter reminded him.

"Don't worry Walter, I got my inhaler and everything, see?" Kenny told him as he held up his inhaler for his step-father to see. He then remembered the flash drive that was in his pocket and an overwhelming sense of curiosity began to take over. "Hey, I'm gonna turn in early ok?"

"Alright dear," his mother smiled as he began to walk to the staircase. "You're sure you don't want anything sweetie? You can ask for whatever you like."

"No I'm fine Mom, thanks though." Kenny called out as he went up the steps in a hurry. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight!" Both his mother and step-father called out before he closed the door to his bedroom.

"Well he sure seemed to be in a hurry…" His mother remarked.

"Indeed…" Walter mused.

"You don't think he's still…" Theresa began.

"I'll talk to him about it." Walter told her as he got up.

* * *

Upstairs, Kenny entered his bedroom, flipped the switch and closed the door behind him. Kenny's room was small, has a bed with green covers, a drawer, an old computer on top of a wooden desk, a closet, a periodic table poster on his wall and a rack with several skateboard decks.

He yawned as he stretched his arms then began to proceed to his bed. He stopped in front of his computer and turned to it. Kenny then took out the flash drive that he found and looked at the computer again. He was obviously contemplating whether or not he should take a look inside the drive and see what is on it.

"Well… I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a peek right?" he asked himself as he sat down at his chair and turned on his computer. After starting up his computer he inserted the drive into the computer system and typed something in.

"Alright… let's see what you got…" Kenny muttered.

The screen flashed and rows and rows of a bunch of one's and zero's begin to scroll up and down the screen, much to Kenny's confusion and amazement.

"Whoa… now what do we have here?" Kenny said as he began to type something else in. The numbers then begin to straight out and become several random number rows that go all the way across the screen. "Hmm… these look like… Government codes… but why would government codes be on a simple…"

Before Kenny could continue someone knocked on his door.

"Kenneth?"

It was the voice of Kenny's step-father Walter.

"Uh… yeah?" Kenny asked.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Yeah, one second." The seventeen year old said as he turned off his computer and took out the drive before putting it safely in his pocket. "Ok, come in."

Walter entered the bedroom.

"Hello Kenny," he said.

"Hey, what's up?" Kenny said, casually. "I was uh… just… checking my emails before I went to bed."

"Very good. Now listen… there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about." Walter said.

"And that is?" Kenny asked.

"Well I know it's been rough for you Kenneth, what with your father disappearing and all… and I'm sorry we don't talk about him much…" His step-father said.

"It's cool Walter." Kenny tried to assure him.

"No, it is not." Walter stated. "I wish I could take it back, but I can't."

"So?" Kenny inquired, wondering what his point was.

"So I'm going to have ask you to cease your search for him." Walter told him. "At least, all the time."

"Why?" Kenny asked.

"Kenneth, it has been thirteen years since your father disappeared, chances are that is most likely deceased." His step-father stated.

"I can't believe that." Kenny said, stubbornly.

"I know how badly you want to find him, son." Walter told him. "And believe me I know a thing or two about being obsessed with your target. Look, we're just worried about your getting yourself into."

Kenny turns to Walter upset. "You think I can't handle it, that I'll never find him no matter what?"

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to."

Kenny turns away from his step-father feeling frustrated. "He's out there, somewhere and I _will_ find him," he promised.

Sensing that wasn't going to get anywhere with this conversation Walter sighed deeply. "Alright… well… goodnight then, Kenneth."

"Later." Kenny responded as Walter backed out of the room and closed the door behind him. As soon as his step-father left the room Kenny turned the computer back, put in the flash drive and sure enough the codes appeared. "Maybe these codes can tell me where my father is… still I wonder what idiot would drop something like this?"

* * *

Unknown to him, once he had popped in that flash drive a second time, high above the Earth a satellite with a cat logo on it started beeping and transmitting a signal down to someone below on Earth.

And inside a large and dark complex a lone laptop starts beeping with a red light flashing constantly. Then Calico walked past it until he finally notices the blinking.

"Hey… hey boss! The light! It's blinking! It's blinking!" he cried.

A chair then turned around and revealed none other than Mr. Tinkles himself. He hopped off the chair and walked over to the one Calico was sitting on before leaping onto it.

"See? It's blinking!" Calico exclaimed, excited. "You see?"

"No… it's kind of… Oh of course I can see it you fool!" Mr. Tinkles shouted him. "Hello! It's blinking bright red how could I _not_ see it? I'm not a color blind _dog_ or didn't you notice that you simpleton?"

"Uh… no?" Calico said slowly.

"Good. Now let me see that." Tinkles said before he knocked Calico off the seat. "Hmm… according to these coordinates not only is the flash drive with the codes still working but it appears to be in the home of some human."

"A human? But _I _didn't see any humans around there, I sweat! Wait, did you?" Calico inquired.

"No I didn't…" Mr. Tinkles admitted. "But it appears that there was… and now _he_ has the codes… but not for long."

"So… we're gonna go after him?" Calico asked, a bit confused.

"Yes, of course we're going after him!?" Tinkles snapped. "Ugh… once again I am _surrounded_ by buffoons… now I know how _Scar_ felt… now _he_ was a good cat… and this human or whoever he is… is one dead duck!"

"Duck? Where?" Calico questioned, looking around for the 'duck', Tinkles just groaned again.


	4. Grounded

**Chapter 4**

Meanwhile, while the bad guys were busy plotting, Diggs was just arriving back home as well and making sure no one spotted him as he entered.

"Ok Diggs, just be quiet… be stealthy… and make sure Shane has no idea you left…" Diggs whispered to himself as he crept through the house very quietly. Most of it was dark due to all the lights being turned off for the night but Diggs could still see where he was going so it was really no problem for him. He soon began to walk through the kitchen and towards the backdoor with the doggie door on it so he could sneak back to his doghouse.

"Alright… so far so good… no one's here… I think I'm" Diggs mumbled before the lights immediately came on making him flinch. He looked forward and saw Shane and his wife standing nearby. They both breathed a sigh of relief.

"See honey? It was just Diggs," she assured him.

"Diggs, what are you doing outside your dog house again?" Shane asked Diggs, confused. "Diggs, this is fifth time in a row you've been out of your doghouse all night. I'm seriously consider chaining you to that thing."

"Shane, honey, isn't that a bit extreme?" His wife asked.

"Maybe, but can't I just let Diggs here wander off whenever he wants." Shane stated. "Who knows what could happen to him?"

"What do you think then?" she asked him as he stroked the head of his best friend and former partner affectionately.

"I'm not sure…" Shane said, slowly, as he began thinking.

"Oh boy… I don't like where _this_ is going…" Diggs mumbled very quietly under his breath so they could not hear them. It was a common dog rule that they were never allowed to speak in front of humans, or else they would be compromised.

* * *

Pretty soon after he muttered this Diggs was back in his doghouse, only this time he had a chain attached his collar, in order to keep him from running off.

"And… I don't like it." Diggs mumbled again.

Shane kneeled down to his level and scratched his head. "I'm sorry pal, but I just don't know what else to do," he said sympathetically.

Diggs whined a bit which made Shane feel even more bad then he already did.

"Diggs, you are my best friend, you know that?" Shane said. "And I'm sorry it's come down to this, after all you've been through, but this is the only way I can make sure your safe, I can't have you wander the streets or something whenever you want. It just doesn't work that way."

Diggs lowered his head understandingly.

"Hey, don't worry." His owner assured him. "This is just until I can be sure your safe, ok? Ok."

Shane got up and began to walk back towards the house. "Later, boy!" he called back.

Diggs sighed once he left. "Like being back in the kennel all over again… eh, well at least Tinkles doesn't have those codes…"

Just then Digg's collar began to beep and a voice also began to talk through it.

"_Diggs? Diggs, are you there?_"

Diggs looked around but didn't see the source of the voice anywhere within sight.

"Huh? Who's there? Who's calling me?" he demanded.

"_Diggs, it's me, Butch_!"

"Butch? Is that you? How are you…" Diggs began.

"_I'm talking to you through your collar's radio transmitter_." Butch explained.

"A radio transmitter?" Diggs echoed.

"_Peak, just added it in_." Butch said. "_Pretty nifty, ain't it_?"

"I'll say, this could turn out to be handy!" Diggs admitted.

"_Never mind that. We need you back at HQ ASAP, we got a lead on where that drive may have gone_." Butch told him.

"Ah, Butch I can't… I'm _grounded_. And I leave this dog house Shane's gonna _know_ something's up." Diggs said, regretfully. He sighed a bit. "Butch, I'm telling you… those whole… secret agent, double life thing is harder than I thought it would be."

"_Yeah… it ain't_ easy…" Butch admitted. "But sometimes you gotta do, whatcha gotta do."

"Yeah, I know… so… any ideas?" Diggs questioned.

"I got one or two…" The old dog said, cryptically.

"Huh…?" Diggs asked, before his collar suddenly activates and cuts off his chain before dropping him down a hole. He screamed the whole way.

* * *

Diggs then found himself in a little vehicle that was underground. Then it quickly began to travel at super speed. Diggs whooped with excitement as the ride as he was in travelled down the 'railing' till it reached a large underground structure that resembled a doggie bowl. Many tubes were connected to it, with supersonic vehicles traveling in and out of it. It was D.O.G. HQ.

The vehicle soon parked when it was inside and when Diggs stepped out, Butch was already there waiting for him.

"Hey rookie, enjoy the ride?" he asked.

"Oh you know it! Hey, listen… not that I'm complaining about getting rescued from being _chained_ or anything but uh… what about _Shane?_" Diggs questioned. "He's gonna be more suspicious then ever if he sees that I'm gone and my chain is broken."

"Oh, he'll never know." Butch assured him.

"How do _you_ know that?" Diggs inquired.

"You'll see." Butch promised him, as he continued to lead him through the doors and into the control center where various breeds of dogs were either walking around working, talking or even going to the bathroom. They both approached a Chinese Crested Dog named Peak who was working on a very large computer at the back of the large room.

"Hey, Peak." Butch said.

"Oh, hey Butch, hey Diggs." The little dog said, in a friendly manner.

"What up, dog?" Diggs asked.

"Peak, can you show the kid are little trick?" Diggs inquired.

"Sure can, check it out." Peak said, as he typed something in and showed an image of what appeared to be Diggs sleeping in his dog house.

"Hey! That's me! How can there be _two_ me's?" Diggs questioned.

"It's not actually _you_, it's a hologram." Peak explained. "That way, your owner won't even know you left in the first place."

"Great! But… what if tries to check up on me?" Diggs pointed out. "I mean Shane may be human but he's not stupid."

"Don't worry, we got it covered." Peak assured him. "And trust me we know how to keep our little secret a secret from humans, like I keep telling folks, they are a _very_ primitive species."

"A bit harsh… but agreed." Diggs said. "Thanks Peak."

"No problem." The little Chinese Crescent nodded. Then Catherine appeared and approached Diggs.

"Hello Diggs," she smiled.

"Catherine! What are you doing here?" he asked. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Your boss said, he wanted our whole team present for this." Catherine said. "Speaking of which… where's Seamus?"

"Coming through!"

They all ducked in cover as soon as they saw a Pigeon flew over their heads and slammed straight into the wall. He slid down it with a pain filled groan.

"I'm ok… I'm ok." he moaned.

"Alright, looks like we're all here then." Diggs stated, casually like that whole incident never happened.

"Good to hear."

They all turned and saw the head of D.O.G.S., also known as Lou approaching.

"Now we can begin the briefing," he said. "So every dog here pay attention, this may be the toughest challenge we dogs have ever faced… and it ain't gonna be pretty…"


End file.
